Systemic sarcoidosis is a systemic inflammatory disorder characterized by a granulomatous pneumonitis and varying degrees of pulmonary fibrosis. Recent studies have characterized this inflammatory response and demonstrated that it appears to be Th1 in nature. The interaction of Th1 cells, other immune effector cells and fibroblasts in this disorder somehow leads to the disease chronicity, disease remissions and exacerbations, fibroblast activation and pulmonary fibrosis. The processes that are responsible for tissue inflammation and pulmonary fibrosis in this and several other immunologic diseases are poorly understood. Understanding the processes that regulate Th1 immune responses, granuloma formation and the interface of inflammation and fibrosis are key pathologic processes for sarcoidosis and many other immune lung disorders. Important in this regard are investigations of inflammatory cells including eosinophils and lymphocytes, cytokines, tissue fibrogenesis and the interaction of matrix molecules and inflammatory cells. To further define the present state-of-the-art concerning sarcoidosis and other immune diseases, a workshop is proposed for some time between December and June, 1998. This workshop will identify crucial research opportunities in sarcoidosis and other immune lung diseases. It is hoped that this workshop will bring together leaders in the various disciplines that are required to advance our knowledge of this crucial area.